Take Me Away, The Great Escape
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Original Title: Take Me Away, A Secret Place, A Brighter Day, The Great Escape. Kurt Hummel was having the greatest day of his life. That is, until he walked in on his fiance, cheating on him with a girl. He runs away to Montreal, Quebec, Canada and runs into an old friend. Hopefully he can get his mind out of the gutter. Rated M for future Chapters. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recieved the Beta'd version of this story from my beta, littleyellowchrysanthemum and I'd like to thank her for betaing it. She was the one from omegle, and All credit for the prompt goes to her. This is an updated version of the previous chapter one.**

* * *

This was supposed to be the greatest day of his life, right? So why was he currently sitting on a train, on his way to Montreal? Kurt Hummel's heart got ripped outta his chest, that's why.

_Flashback._

_Kurt was ecstatic. Not , I – just-scored-a-pair-of-Marc-Jacob-Winter-collection-leather-boots-for-a-hundred-bucks ecstatic but I'm -going -to- get -married- to -the-love-of-my-life-and-I'm-over-the-moon ecstatic. _  
_Blaine had proposed 2 months ago, on his 30th birthday. It was a rushed wedding because Kurt and Blaine wanted to vacation during the rest of the summer when Blaine was off as a teacher because of school being out. Now on this bright and sunny July day was the day Kurt can proudly say it was their wedding day. He heard form Mercedes that Blaine was nowhere to be found but Kurt brushed it off as Blaine being late- as usual._  
_Kurt buttoned the bottom of his very fitting Vera Wang tux. He took a second glance at himself in the mirror and he strangely reminded him of his Warbler days wearing the fancy blazer and dress shoes. He smiled at the fond memory and left his dressing room in search of his soon-to-be-husband._  
_He walked down the hallway that would hold the cocktail hour and lead to the reception hall later that night. He heard bangs and some obnoxious moaning that sounded like a man coming from an upstairs office room. This confused Kurt; there wasn't supposed to be anybody in the building except for those either working or attending his wedding on the main floor._  
_Being the curious man he was he ran up the steps and knocked on the door, only for no one to answer. He still heard the noises louder than before which were most defiantly two people having wild animal sex at his wedding none the less._  
_He lightly turned the door handle and opened it slightly, only to be met with what felt like a smack to the face. _  
_A sweaty and grunting Blaine was currently thrusting in and out of their red faced wedding planner Alex._  
_A girl one at that._  
_"B-Blaine?" Kurt choked out, trying to hold back a sob. Blaine looked up quickly from his orgasmic haze and saw a heartbroken Kurt._  
_"Kurt! I-It's not what it looks like!" Blaine pathetically lied but as he pulled himself out and pushed back the woman. _  
_Kurt let a single tear fall as he struggled to ask this next question. "How long have you been fucking our wedding planner!?" _  
_Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples which he does usually when he is stressed and pissed at the same time. Kurt didn't need a obvious hand gesture because you could tell by the tension in the room that Kurt was on the brink of a dramatic meltdown especially watching Blaine gaze lovingly at Alex, who was blushing madly with embarrassment and guilt. "May."_  
_May. That was the month Blaine proposed._  
_He should've known. Blaine would go out with Alex for "last minute tux fittings" and " weekend wine tasting"._  
_Kurt felt foolish actually believing that his boyfriend was just friends with a girl who he would have twice a week "sleepovers" with. He was stupid enough to believe thirty years olds still did that innocently. _  
_He was foolish to deny the loving gazes and intimate touches those two had when Kurt was with them. And the fact that they had silly nicknames like, " Blainey-Bear" or "Sexy-Lexy" when Kurt was with them was a dead giveaway. Even more suspicious when Blaine stopped calling him Kurtie._  
_And the fact that Kurt hadn't fucked Blaine since May was a major dead giveaway. Kurt tried to get Blaine in the mood with him but nothing worked -not even a double headed vibrating dildo. Kurt's worst fear that the 29-year-old ex-Warbler had been cheating on his husband-to-be, all while after he proposed, was true._  
_Kurt had tears streaming down his face by now. He shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, removing the ring from his left ring finger and placing it gently on the nearby desk. He walked out of the room and back to his dressing room._  
_He quickly gathered his belongings and clothes into his bag that was meant for his and Blaine's honeymoon. He walked out down the stairstowards the doors. He was stopped by Rachel and Mercedes, the latter being the Maid of Honour._  
_"Kurt? Where are you going, it's starting soon." Rachel looked genuinely worried._  
_Kurt just shook his head and shrugged._  
_"Kurt, what happened?" Mercedes asked._  
_"Kurt! Kurt! Don't go! Please! I'm sorry!" Blaine was running towards Kurt, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants falling down. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes before walking out a catching a cab to the train station. _  
_He was going to head to Canada. He didn't know what he'd do once there but he knew it was a place that they wouldn't look for him. He needed a place to think and figure everything out. By himself._  
_End Flashback._  
He checked his phone; it had been off for most of the trip.  
**_From Mercedes: _**  
**_Kurt, where the hell did you go? And why are Blaine's pants down? –M'_**  
**_From Rachel:_**  
**_Kurt, Blaine and Burt are worried. Where did you go? Why? –R*'_**  
**_From Burt :_**  
**_Kurt, son, please come back._**  
**_From Blaine: _**  
**_Babe, please come back. I'll explain everything. She means nothing to me. I love you.-Blaineybear.'_**

Kurt huffed and deleted the phony message from Blaine. He ignored the other three. He loved them but he couldn't stand the humiliation of explain to them why the wedding was suddenly off. But most of all he was humiliated because very gay boyfriend of thirteen years He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he was doing the right thing.


	2. Authors Note

UPDATE:

To everyone who follows my stories:

I apologize for my long absence. I've been trying really hard to get these chapters up, and hopefully I will get them up within the next week. I just haven't had the muse to get down and do serious writing like I have been with these stories as that my depression is slowly coming back, and I'm trying really hard to cope with this.

As you have noticed, I have changed my penname. I did so because I felt like my old one didn't suit me well at all, and I needed a change.

The three stories I know that I am going to be continuing are my three main ones right now, It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn (Faberry), I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Pezberry), and Total Eclipse of the Heart (Nichel/Smytheberry). These three I have planned out, as well as another one that I know I will be posting soon, called We've Only Just Begun (Pezberry/Faberry), and that should be up shortly after the updates, or even before. That story will more than likely be my filler story, as that I have many chapters ahead written, so I may post chapters of that in between chapters for my other stories.

As for the rest of my stories, I will be putting the following on hiatus until further notice: I Kissed a Girl (Pezberry), Not Alone (Pezberry), and Take Me Away, the Great Escape (Kurtbastian). A couple of my stories will be put under complete, as that I have no intention of continuing them due to lack of interest, and a few of them will be deleted as that they were so horribly written that I just can not deal with them anymore.

I just wanted to inform you all that I am trying to get better, and I am trying to get back to writing as often as I can but it can get difficult with what goes on in my personal life as well as my mental health. I apologize for those of you that thought this was an update, and I hope that you will be patient with me as I try and beat my depression and get back on my feet. I love you all, you guys keep me motivated and keep me trying to write.

-PinkypromiseNSN.


End file.
